A driver of a vehicle drives the vehicle by turning a steering wheel. A steering effort to the steering wheel is transmitted to wheels via a steering device. Turning the wheels from side to side defines the traveling direction of the vehicle. JP 2004-322688 A discloses a technology that is such a steering device.
The steering device disclosed in JP 2004-322688 A includes a steering column fastened to a vehicular body, a main shaft which is supported by the steering column and which has an upper end to which a steering wheel is fastened, an intermediate shaft connected to the lower end of the main shaft via a joint, and a gear box connected to the lower end of this intermediate shaft via a joint.
Turning the steering wheel causes tie rods to be displaced from side to side via the gear box, and thus the wheels are turned.
Meanwhile, during the drive of the vehicle, vibration etc., due to unevenness of a road surface may be transmitted to the steering wheel from the wheels. The preferable steering feeling to be transmitted to the driver when the steering wheel is turned varies depending on drivers. For example, there is a driver who prefers further transmission of the feeling on the unevenness of a road surface, while there is a driver who prefers a feeling not likely to be transmitted from the unevenness of the road surface. If the feeling to be transmitted to a driver when the steering wheel is turned is selectable, more drivers can drive comfortably, thus preferable.
An objective of the present disclosure is to provide a steering device enabling selection of a steering feeling.